


A Day in the Life of Dean and Castiel Winchester <3

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular day in the life of Dean and Cas (and their daughter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Dean and Castiel Winchester <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is gonna be a series of (really short) fics/ficlets based on an RP I do with my friend Abbie (Cas) so really this is half thanks to her! Also, it's her birthday tomorrow so this is just a mini birthday present from me to her.... Enjoy? ~ Cassie.

When Castiel woke up, Dean had long since left for work, leaving nothing but a Dean-shaped cold patch in the expanse of sheets beside him. He sighed to himself, drawing the blankets up tighter around him and trying to go back to sleep. Eventually, after maybe an hour of restless tossing and turning, his vision started to blur as he finally drifted off.

The second time Castiel woke up, it was because a tiny pair of hands were pulling at his hair and the skin of his face.  
“Pappie…. PAPPIE WAKE UP.”  
Castiel whined and opened his eyes, vision bleary. Charlie grinned down at him, her skin splattered with freckles just like her father’s, her grin wide and toothy.  
“Morning Princess!”

She nuzzled her face into his neck, wrapping her tiny arms around his middle and snuggling into the warmth of the duvet. They lay like that for a long time, enjoying each other’s company. Cas told Charlie stories, playing with her hair while she counted dust motes, letting the time pass by unnoticed. 

After a while, when they had become far too hungry to remain comfortable, they ventured to the kitchen and set to work making breakfast. They worked well together, Cas grabbing a frying pan and setting it up while Charlie carefully smashed eggs together in a bowl. While Cas extracted the pieces of eggshell from the bowl, assuring Charlie that she had done a wonderful job, Charlie peeled mushrooms and sliced them up with a very blunt knife. Together, they prepared the rest of their ingredients and stirred it into the egg mixture.

While the eggs were cooking, Cas attempted to help Charlie to get changed out of her pyjamas, while she adamantly tried to stay in them. She pouted and whined and batted her eyelashes to the best of her abilities. Despite this serious warfare, Castiel’s resolve held firm, and when they emerged from the child’s bedroom ten minutes later, she was dressed in jeans and one of Dean’s old t-shirts that had shrunk in the wash. By that time, their food was ready and they ate quickly, leaving the dirty dishes in the sink for later.

They spend the next couple of hours watching cartoons on the couch, cuddled up together under the duvet they had stolen from the bedroom. Castiel had to admit that he quite enjoyed cartoons, sometimes he even watched them when he was home alone. 

At 10:45pm, as always, Dean returned home from his second job to find his family sleeping on the couch, while some Disney movie played in the background. After untangling them, he carried Charlie to her bed, tucking her in and kissing her head gently, before carrying Cas to bed too. Cas automatically curled up, hugging the pillow and pressing his face to it. Dean stripped down to his boxers quickly before breaking Cas’s death grip on his pillow and letting him hug him instead.

He fell asleep like that, to the sound of his husbands heartbeat.


End file.
